Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
| image = | name = Yukio | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 431 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Yukio is a young man with spiky hair with bangs that are usually covering his eyes. He wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a cap, a coat, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. Personality Yukio is calm and quiet, usually not speaking unless something catches his attention. He seems fond of playing video games. He is slightly annoyed whenever Riruka kicks open a door, as he can see up her skirt whenever she does so.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, page 9 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Yukio is present along with Giriko Kutsuzawa and Jackie Tristan when Kūgo Ginjō brings Ichigo Kurosaki to the Xcution headquarters for him to join them.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 17 After Kūgo explains to Ichigo who they are, and after Riruka Dokugamine brings in Yasutora Sado, Ichigo agrees to help the Xcution with their goals, which relieves Yukio, Giriko, and Jackie.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 18 Ichigo later returns to the Xcution for training while Yukio is playing with a handheld video game. When Riruka enters with a doll house, Yukio tells her it is about time that she stopped opening doors with her foot, as he can see her underwear every time she does so and comments that he does not want to see that. Riruka tries to argue with Yukio, but he does not hear her speak due to wearing headphones while playing his video game. He pulls out one of his headphones and asks Riruka to repeat what she said, but Jackie stops her from speaking and asks her to teach Ichigo about the Doll House.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 8-10 Later he informs Kūgo that the phone is ringing, signalling the return of Ichigo for answers.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 16-17 When Ichigo is placed inside a fish tank to fight Jackie, an uninterested Riruka leaves, saying that she does not care about today's training and to come for when it is done. Yukio asks Kūgo if he can say what he is thinking, but he replies not to. Yukio says it anyway, stating that he hates that about Riruka. He then asks where Giriko is, claiming that he does not really care.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 1-2 Later, when Tsukishima goes to attack Ichigo after the former's intrusion into Xcution's headquarters, Yukio steps in and uses his Fullbring to remove Ichigo from the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 17-19 Tsukishima demands to know why he didn't lock him away instead of Ichigo if he didn't want him to interfere with Ichigo's growth. Yukio brushes off the taunt and replies that he doesn't have enough memory left to save him. He informs Tsukishima that they are now attracting a crowd and that couldn't be good for either of them and they needed to get out of there. Riruka holds the "Love Gun" to Tsukishima's back and Yukio tell him they'll be leaving with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 2-5 Yukio Loads Ichigo and releases him in their second headquarters. There he confirms that it is his money that manages the upkeep of their hideouts. He goes to help Sado but Kūgo requests that he stays to help train Ichigo because his abiltiies completely seal Reiatsu. He resists at first but agrees to do so in the end so Kūgo can fight Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 11-16 Powers & Abilities Fullbring Invaders Must Die: This power is activated by his handheld video game. Its power can be used to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, Page 18 While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world. This process is referred to as "Saving". Conversely, releasing people that have been "Saved" is referred to as "Loading".Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 15 Yukio can only use this so long as his video game has battery power.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer